Ionis Elites
The Ionis Elites are the leading force behind law enforcement in the utopian nation, Ionis. The group consists of seven extremely powerful individuals, each with their own unique ways of combat, including various forms of martial arts, stun-plasma weapons, sword fighting, and Phoenix Feather powers. They are a task force directly employed by the Ionian Government, thus they have top-level clearance and often speak with the President about national matters and issues. While the hundreds of Peacekeepers dispatched all over Ionis enforce the law on a much smaller scale, the Elites are called in by the President when dangers of a grand scale threaten Ionis. Usually only one or two of the Elites are called in to deal with threats, but there have been occurrences of threats so massive, all seven Elites had to be called in. The team is so powerful, it is widely believed that Neige, the group's leader, is the most powerful fighter in the world despite her having been defeated on a few occasions. Neige Main Article: Neige Neige is somewhat emotionless and tends to isolate herself, but also very wise, patient and strategically brilliant. As leader of the Ionis Elites, her job is quite demanding of her and she is forced to work more so than her fellow teammates. This, however, does not bother her as she is quite proficient in her work, being able to immerse herself and get it done quickly. Her emotions are oftentimes very hard to gauge even by her teammates and many have speculated that she's only in law enforcement to recompense for her past, though this is far from the truth. She is not very open about her own feelings except with her closest friends like Eva Rayner and Pliny. However, she is very empathetic and will go out of her way to give very practical advise to others and always stands up for those who are in any type of trouble. Evangelyne "Eva" Rayner Eva, from a very young age, completely dedicated her life to law enforcement and seeking justice. She rarely is seen having a social life of her own. Her marriage ended when her ex-husband, Darius, committed adultery and was thrown in prison for it, leaving Eva to raise their two-year-old son, Avery, on her own. Despite all that, she is very friendly and looks out for teammates' well-beings. She is often considered to be the "mom" of the group she is a part of, the Ionis Elites. Marrok Ethelwulf Marrok Ethelwulf was the youngest chief of the villages of Zephyrus and the strongest warrior in that region of Orithyia. Trained from a very young age by the tribal leaders of Zephyrus, Marrok has always protected the villagers from threats. In the heroic status, Marrok gained a sense of overconfidence in himself, thus he can very cocky at times. In his early twenties, the villages of Zephyrus were wiped Marrok, along with Neige and Snowy, was kidnapped by the the leaders stationed at Boreas and was taken to be executed, until he and the others were rescued by Eva Rayner and subsequently taken to Ionis for safety. They formed at pact together and a became a family and eventually founded the Ionis Elites. His cockiness can sometimes aggravate his teammates and he truly believes that Eva is in love with him (even though she isn't), but he has a big heart and a great desire to help people. Snowflake "Snowy" Moonstone Snowy was born hundreds of years ago and was trained in the art of ninjustu from a very early. Most his past is a deep mystery, even to him, but what has been confirmed is his meeting with ancient warrior, Nimbus, who gave Snowy his cryokinetic sword and apparently froze Snowy to save him from a cataclysm. Centuries later, he was found and thawed out by Neige and Marrok in the district of Zephyrus. Snowy is a extremely friendly and very loyal to his friends. He is a master of stealth and silent takedowns. Orios Aiden Orios Aiden is a shy, introverted, yet very friendly young man who grew up in the nation of Ionis. His father was killed in battle while serving as a Peacekeeper when his son was very young, leaving Orios and his mother alone in their immediate family. As such, Orios is very, very close to his mother and would do anything for her. Inspired by his father's sacrifice in battle, Orios has always wanted to protect and serve the people of his homeland. Despite his fiery zeal, he lacked the physique to battle. However, thanks to his high IQ of 210, Orios was able design custom weapons that were designed to render an assailant helpless, rather than kill, in honor of his late father. He was able to graduate from the Stephanos Academy at age 15 and 5 years later he was called to be the weapons expert of the Ionis Elites, to which he proudly accepted. Reem Khalil Reem, before coming to Ionis, was a very mischievous bandit all around the nation of Quidel. Abandoned at infancy, Reem had to rely on many different strangers, more so herself, in the Quidel Deserts and had little choice but start stealing at a young age to survive. She was constantly on the run from law enforcement and would get into many fights with many of the people she would steal from. As such, she gained much experience in fighting very early on in life and her physical strength in extraordinary for someone her size. When she made her way to Ionis to escape the harsh life in Quidel, she was enrolled in the Stephanos Academy where she became best friends with Kitty and encouraged her to join the Ionis Elites along with her. Kitty Chiba Born and raised in the utopian nation of Ionis, Kitty was born into the highly regarded Chiba family and was the firstborn of three daughters. Kitty has always been an exceptional student and takes education of all kinds very seriously; because of this she does a lot of research on many different subjects. Kitty has become a very powerful, self-taught martial artist as a result of her dedication to learning. She became best friends with Reem in the Stephanos Academy and graduated early. Kitty also has ergokinetic powers and has always felt very different because of this. She regards Stratus and Neige very highly because of their powers, as well.